Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display produces an image using a matrix of organic light-emitting elements.
In general, in such OLED displays, the organic light-emitting elements are positioned over the substrate, and an encapsulation unit encapsulates the elements along with the substrate.
Recently, a flexible type of OLED display has been developed in which a part is bent by including a flexible substrate made of an organic material.
A flexible OLED display can additionally include a protection film adhered to a rear surface of the flexible substrate so as to reduce damage to the display caused by external impacts.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.